The Adventure of Sasuke
by Kenshin Asanuma
Summary: Tolong kasih kritik dan saran ya :D


ThE AdvEnTUrE Of SaSUKe

"BOOM" itulah suara yang terdengar dari Lab Konoha International High School. Segera Sasuke,Neji,Kiba,dan Akamaru berlari ke Lab dengan paniknya. Kemudian di sana mereka bertemu dengan Itachi.

"Sedang ape lu ?" tanya Kiba.

"Ini lage nyampurin asam sulfat dengan air laksa." Jawab Itachi dengan nada yang tak berdosa.

"Eh lu tu dah sekolah lum sih, ape langsung kuliah ?" tanya Kiba.

"Iye,ternyate Itachi geblek juga." sahut Akamaru.

"Baru tau,kalau Itachi kan emang geblek." sambung Sasuke.

"Gak nyesel loe punya kaka kaya die ?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke.

"Nyesel sih nyeseltapi mw diundo kagax bisa." jawab Sasuke kepada Neji dengan begitu percaya diri.

"Bagus ya loe nanti pulang kuliah tunggu gue di pintu masuk." Kata Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Mau apa bang?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Loe mau gue kasih hadiah."jawab Itachi.

"Hadiah ?? Mau... Mau... tapi ape hadiehnye?" tanya sasuke pada Itachi lagi dengan rasa gembira sekaligus bingung.

" BOLEM MENTAH hadiahnya MAU??" jawab Itachi pada Sasuke dengan percaya diri.

"Bolem mentah??? Enakan bolem mateng yang udah di goreng." jawab Sasuke.

" Wah... Wah... Wah... kaga kakak adek pada wae bloonnya." celetuk Kiba.

"Wah! Nie orang mau nyari gare-gare, gimane kak ?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Mau gimana lage langsung ajah SIKAT BERSIH!!!!!!!!!"teriak Itachi.

Langsung Kiba babak belur hanya dalam beberapa detik saja digebukin ame Itachi n Sasuke.

"Eh, ono opo rame-rame?" tanya Pa Guru Kakashi

"Ini bu, eh maap mba lho kok mba bapa maksud gue Kiba mulain doloan ngejek-ngejek makanye aye ma Itachi gebukin die" jawab Sasuke dengan bangganya.

"Owh! Ya udeh." kata Pa Guru Kakashi.

"Ya udah ngapaen?" tanya Sasuke dan Itachi serempak.

Bersambung...

In English...

ThE AdvEnTUrE Of SaSUKe

"BOOM" sound that came from the Lab Konoha International High School. Soon Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru ran into the lab with his panic. Then there they met with Itachi.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Kiba.  
"This is again mixing sulfuric acid with water laksa." Itachi replied with an innocent tone.  
"Eh tu lu dah's not school, what college directly?" Asked Kiba.  
"Iye, it turns out Itachi Butthead too." Akamaru said.  
"Just know, if you Itachi emang Butthead." Sasuke continued.  
"Not disappointed loe rich he had a sister?" Asked Neji on Sasuke.  
"Disappointed but still want to be disappointed in engga can undo." Sasuke said to Neji so confident.  
"That's good going back to college ya loe i wait at the entrance." Itachi said to Sasuke.  
"What fly?" Asked Sasuke to Itachi.  
"Loe I would love a gift." Itachi replied.  
"Gifts? Want ... Want ... but what is it? "asked Sasuke to Itachi again with a sense of joy at the same time confused.  
"CRUDE BOLEM prize WANT??" Replied Itachi on Sasuke with confidence.  
"Bolem raw? Bolem preferably mateng that already in the fries. "Sasuke replied.  
"Gee ... Wow ... Wow ... elder brothers works or error on bloonnya aja. "said Kiba.  
"Wow! Here people want nyari trouble, how kak? "Asked Sasuke to Itachi.  
"Want to direct how another brush ajah NET !!!!!!!!!" yelled Itachi.  
Kiba direct battered in just a few seconds only digebukin sam n Itachi Sasuke.  
"Eh, what-do?" Asked Kakashi Pa. Teacher  
"This is not, er lho kok mba mba maap father I mean Kiba began dula-ngejek ngejek makanye gebukin aye ma die Itachi" Sasuke said with pride.  
"Owh! Yes already. "Said Pa Teacher Kakashi.  
"Yes already doing?" Asked Sasuke and Itachi in unison.  
To be continued ...

日本語

サスケの冒険  
ラボ木ノ葉国際高校から来た"ブーム"という音。すぐにサスケは、ネジ、キバと赤丸は彼のパニックに研 究室に走った。そしてそこにはイタチに会った。  
"中luの猿？"木場質問。  
"このレッジ水ラクサと硫酸を混合する。"イタチは無 実な口調で言った。  
"ねえ、あなたはそれがまだダー学校ではない、どのよ うな大学に直接？"木場質問。  
"家研究室、それはイタチバットヘッドも判明した。" 赤丸氏は言う。  
それはイタチバットヘッドている場合は"だけで、知っ ている。"サスケは続けた。  
"サスケのネジを質問'いいえ失望项は豊富なカカが死 ぬか？。  
"しかし、失望も失望して元に戻すことはできませんに 行く。"サスケはネジので、自信を持ってと述べた。  
"それはいい大学に戻らなければ屋は、i入り口待機を 项だろう。"サスケイタチの単語。  
"何飛ぶ？"イタチにサスケ質問。  
"オロエ私は贈り物が大好きだ。"イタチは答えた。  
"ギフト？したい...したい...しかし、猿が提示？"イタチで再び同時に喜びの意味と 混同してサスケを求めた。  
"原油BOLEM賞したいですか？？"と答えた。イタ チサスケに自信を持って。  
"Bolem生？ Bolemは、好ましくはすでに調理で焼いた。"サス ケは答えた。  
"ジー...うわー...うわー...アジャ兄の作品や愚かにエラーが"キバと述べた。  
"うわー！仁江の人々はどのようにカク？"イタチにサスケを質問 -駅駅のニャリをクリックします。  
"写真のブラシにどのように直接レッ ジ!!!!!!!!!"はイタチを叫んだインターネットテクノロジー。  
木場は、ほんの数秒でちょうどn雨イタチサスケを襲っ たボロボロ直接。  
"えは、-？"質問カカシペンシルベニア教師が何を行 うには  
"これは、ええとごめん姉妹lhoコック私はキバは彼 を"サスケ誇りを持っているビート賛成ミリアンペアイタチを始めた父の姉を侮辱するために使用意味ではありません。  
"12:59！はい、すでに"パは、マスターカカシは言った。  
"はい、すでに？"一斉にサスケとイタチ質問やって。  
継続するには...

普通话（写作简 体）

佐助的冒险  
"轰"的声音，从实验室木叶国际高中来了。不久，佐助，螺丝，木场，和赤丸跑到他的恐慌实验室。然后，他们在那里会见了鼬。  
"中陆猿吗？"木场。  
"这拉赫叻沙与水混合硫酸。"鼬说，一个无辜的语气。  
"嗯图卢大新的学校没有，什么是直接在大学吗？"木 场。  
"伊娅，原来鼬布特海德了。"赤丸说。  
"你知道，如果是鼬布特海德。"佐助继续。  
"没有失望洛了丰富的卡卡死？"问于佐助螺丝。  
"失望，但仍希望能在engga失望可以撤消。"佐助 说螺丝有信心。  
"那好要回大学亚洛我在门口等候。"鼬对佐助字。  
"怎么飞呢？"佐助对鼬。  
"洛，我爱的礼物。"鼬回答。  
"礼物？想要...想要...但猿礼物？"问鼬佐助与欢乐的同时又感困惑。  
"原油BOLEM奖想要什么？？"答复说佐助与鼬的信 心。  
"Bolem原料？ Bolem最好烤烹饪了。"佐助说。  
"哎呀...哇...哇...阿加哥哥工程或愚蠢的错误。"说木场。  
"哇！聂人想尼亚里，火车站火车站，怎么隔呢？"佐助对鼬。  
"想刷ajah如何直接拉赫!!!!!!!!!"大喊 鼬。  
跳转木场受虐在短短几秒钟就击中姓名鼬佐助。  
"嗯，什么，怎么办？"宾夕法尼亚州教师被问及觉志  
"这不是，呃对不起妹妹洛隆角我指的是父亲的妹妹用侮 辱，因此赞成马木场开始鼬打败他"佐助自豪地说。  
"噢！是的了。"霸主觉志说。  
"是已经在做什么？"齐声问佐助和鼬。  
待续...


End file.
